


Derek's Cuck

by SinQueen69



Series: Requests [87]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Derek Hale, Cock Cage, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Swallowing, Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Degradation, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, Enemas, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Panel gag, Piss Enema, Piss Play, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, butt plug, consensual cheating, consensual cuckolding, cuckold Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: Request Anon’s wanted:I love your fics, can you do a fic with submissive stiles and either Dom Derek or peter where stiles is tied up and forced to take a pee enema with both his and his doms piss, then plugged up and deepthroated until the Dom comes but stiles is left at the end gagged, plugged and desperate to come.+Hi ! I love your work, and I would really enjoy reading a sterek fic with the usual sub Stiles and dom Derek mixed with consensual cheating. Derek often brings home beautiful men and women, while Stiles is not allowed to have other partners and is sometimes forced to watch his lover fuck other people while getting humiliated (Derek saying they're better than him, that he'd pathetic and such). Love the thought of a tied up Stiles in the corner of a room, face to wall, gagged and a chastity cage on, having to listen to Derek having sex in the same room. Heavy on degradation and humiliation, why not orgasm denial. Do you think you could write something like this ? Thanks :)+Derek/Stiles - as Stiles is a human, Derek thinks it’s only right Stiles should serve as Derek’s bitch -and all the other Stiles as Derek’s Bitch Prompt’s I got
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Male Character(s), Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Requests [87]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726
Comments: 9
Kudos: 244





	Derek's Cuck

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Twitter & Curious Cat where you can anonymous sent me prompts or questions!
> 
> Twitter.com/sinqueen69  
> https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69

Stiles couldn’t help the whine that fell from his lips as he wiggled his hips from where he was kneeling and bent over the closed toilet lid in the bathroom. 

“I thought I told you to be quiet little bitch,” Derek growled, spanking Stiles’ right ass cheek in a warning. 

“Sorry Sir,” Stiles whimpered as his cheek throbbed and he adjusted his hold on the funnel that was keeping his asshole open. The opening wasn’t too big but Stiles knew what the funnel meant and that meant Derek was feeling sadistic tonight as he already told Stiles he had a new bull coming by that night. 

“I can’t wait to get properly fucked tonight, I sucked this new bull’s big, fat, black cock off in a club bathroom stall last night when I was out. I had no choice but to invite him over so he could stuff that massive cock into me, but I need to make sure you remember your place.” Derek sounded excited about the rest of the night. 

“Now tell me bitch, how am I going to make you remember your place while I get fucked tonight?” Derek crooned, tone mocking as Stiles whined from where his face was pressed to the toilet lid. 

“You’re going to give me a piss enema Sir, to remind me of my place in this relationship. To remind me I’m your cuck bitch.” Stiles’ cock ached in the tight cage Derek had already locked around his cock and he clenched around the tip of the funnel. Stiles had never been this turned on in his life and he couldn’t wait for what was in store for him that night.

“Damn right,” Derek grunted before he let out a sigh of relief and Stiles gasped and jerked as piss start to flood into his ass. The sound of piss hitting the funnel echoed in the bathroom as the smell of urine grew stronger around them. Stiles pushed the funnel closer to his ass and relaxed around it, allowing Derek’s piss to flow into him. Stiles’ stomach felt warm as Derek took his time emptying his bladder into his him. Derek had been chugging bottles of water all day so he would have enough piss to give Stiles a proper enema. 

“Oh my god,” Stiles whimpered as the last drops of piss slipped into his hole and every part of him felt oddly warm as his cock drooled through the metal bars of the cage. 

“There we go bitch, nice and full of piss.” Derek crooned as he removed the funnel and inserted a short, fat butt plug. Stiles arched as the plug opened him wider than the funnel’s tip. Stiles placed a hand on his stomach and moaned as he felt how his stomach was slightly bulging. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Stiles moaned as he was helped to his feet, he could feel Derek’s piss sloshing in his stomach and he clenched around the plug on reflex. 

“Good timing, my new bull is almost here,” Derek said as he led Stiles into their bedroom before forcing him down on a stool that was in the corner of the room. Stiles groaned as the new sitting position forced the plug deeper into him and shifted the piss from its place inside of his stomach.

“Hands,” Derek ordered and Stiles put his arms behind his back, biting his lip as Derek cuffed his wrists together and then looped the chain connecting them around a stool leg so Stiles couldn’t move them. 

“Have fun, Sir,” Stiles breathed before Derek fastened a panel gag over his mouth and Derek moved out of Stiles’ line of sight. Stiles stared at the corner of the wall he was facing, cock throbbing in its cage and his hole squeezing around the plug as his stomach felt heavy with all the piss he had taken. 

Stiles heard the door of the room swing open and the obvious sounds of making out and clothes being pulled off and landing on the ground. 

“Oh fuck it’s even bigger than I remembered.” Derek let out a breathless moan as the bed creaked as Derek and his new bull collapsed onto it. “

“Oh you’ll be feeling it for days after I’m done fucking you pretty boy,” The man smirked and Stiles shivered at the deep voice of the stranger who was about to fuck his boyfriend. 

“That your cuck bitch?” The man asked and Derek let out a laugh. 

“Yeah, that’s my bitch. I let him fuck me one time; I barely even felt his tiny cock when he pushed in. It was so pathetic.” Derek laughed before moaning happily when the sound of wet skin on skin echoed in the room while Stiles swallowed hard at the words while his cheeks burned with humiliation. 

“Can you even call it a cock then? More like an oversized clitty,” The man laughed and Derek moaned.

“Oh that sounds right, oh fuck do that again!” Derek moaned as the sound of lube being squirted out of the bottle was heard next. 

“Bossy little slut aren’t you? I like that,” The man chuckled before Derek gave a small yelp that melted into a long groan of pleasure. 

“I’m damn glad you called, after having that sinful mouth around my cock last night I knew I would have to get a chance at your tempting ass.” The man grunted and the sound of a hand connecting with an ass cheek echoed in the room next to Derek’s gasp of surprise. 

“Then get on with it, it’s been far too long since I’ve been fucked. I refuse to let my cuck bitch and his oversized clit near my ass. Hell, I’ve ruined his bitch holes so they don’t even tighten up around my cock anymore, I’ve been very deprived of good sex.” Derek explained breathlessly as the bed creaked as the two moved on the mattress. 

Stiles itched to turn around and look, but he knew how badly he would be punished if he did. Stiles was only allowed to watch when Derek brought home a girl, knowing it did nothing for him and that was why he was allowed to watch. Stiles worked his jaw, feeling the panel gag shift against his lips and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against the wall in front of him as the bed started to creak as Derek moaned like a whore behind him as the sound of fucking started up in full.

“Oh yes, yes! You’re so damn big, ohhhh!” Derek praised out sounding high in pleasure.

“Your sweet little hole is taking my cock so damn good, just fucking swallowing it up!” The man grunted and Derek moaned again. Stiles’ cock dripped from its cage and he shifted on the stool, tugging at the cuffs around his wrists before he stilled as the action pushed the plug deeper into him and sloshed the piss inside of him around again. Stiles closed his eyes and fought back a whimper as he heard Derek all but shriek from the bed behind him. 

“Fuck, yes, yes right fucking there!” Derek cried out as the bed groaned under the intense fucking Stiles could hear behind him. 

“Fuck yeah, take it slut. Do you want me to come in your greedy little hole huh? Do you want me to make a mess of you?” The man sounded breathless. 

“Oh fuck yes, come in me, fuck, fuck!” Derek chanted and Stiles swallowed hard as the cage forced back an orgasm as he heard his boyfriend climax behind him with a stranger’s cock buried inside of his ass. 

“Fuck yes,” Derek, groaned out as the creaking of the bedframe slowed down to a stop and heavy panting could be heard from the bed. 

“Fuck look at that, you’re going to be leaking my cum for days. Something to remember me by,” The man rumbled and Derek sighed in happiness as the bed shifted again.

“See you next week?” The man asked as the sound of clothes rustling. 

“Next week,” Derek promised and Stiles heard the doors of the apartment open and then click shut.

Stiles jolted when the cuffs were unlocked from his wrists and he moaned as he was hauled up to his feet. 

“Enjoy yourself bitch?” Derek asked as he grabbed Stiles’ wet, caged cock and led him back into the bathroom by his cock. Stiles couldn’t help but stumble along and stare at his boyfriend’s loose, puffy, cum-dripping hole as he followed behind him. The man must have been big to leave Derek that open and Stiles’ cock aching in the cage and Derek’s grip. 

“I sure as hell did, he was the biggest cock I’ve ever taken. 5 times bigger than your tiny one,” Derek laughed as he helped Stiles step into the bathtub, helping him until Stiles was awkwardly squatting in the tub facing the toilet and vanity. Stiles clenched desperately when Derek pulled the plug out of his ass.

“You know what comes next for an enema, force all my piss out of your filthy bitch hole,” Derek ordered as he sat on the toilet seat across from him with a smirk on his lips with his legs spread wide and Derek moaned as he pushed three fingers into his messy hole, content to play with the man’s cum inside of him as Stiles did as he was ordered.

Stiles felt shame and humiliation burn in his veins as he forced himself to relax his hole and bear down. Stiles shuddered as he felt Derek’s piss start to gush out of him into the bathtub below him, the sound of piss that had been inside of him for god knows how long splashing against the tub bottom and over his feet had Stiles whining behind the gag as his cock twitched traitorously. 

“Fucking filthy bitch, look how much your tiny little cuck cock is trying to get hard while you force my piss out of you.” Derek laughed as he rode his fingers and started jerking himself off while he watched Stiles with dark eyes. Stiles’ body shook and trembled at the words and the heat of his boyfriend’s gaze as the last bit of piss dribbled out of his dirty, wet hole. 

Derek removed his fingers from his messy hole and moved over to the side of the tub. Stiles shuffled through the slowly draining piss in the tub when Derek hooked his finger at him. Derek undid the panel gag, let Stiles take in a deep breath before Derek shoved his cock into Stiles’ mouth, forcing the smaller man to deep-throat him. 

“Mm, that’s good little bitch, just let me come in your throat.” Derek moaned as he kept Stiles’ head in place as Stiles’ throat convulsed around his length. It was all Derek needed to get off again and with a cry, he flooded Stiles’ throat with his cum before pulling out of Stiles’ wet mouth as Stiles spluttered and gasped.

“Now what do you say bitch?” Derek forced Stiles’ face up.

“Thank you for showing me my place Sir,” Stiles rasped out and closed his eyes when Derek patted his cheek in praise.


End file.
